Patronus
by Sy Kage
Summary: '-the Patronus is not just any other spell. You don't just summon the happiness inside your head. You're soul-bound to what you summon. Creatures, bound to your soul. Fight for you. Stay beside you. A companion for the big and small.' Harry is in his second year at Hogwarts, studying a new found spell, the Patronus. But there are some that think more of its power.
1. Chapter 1 - A Lesson

_-the Patronus is not just any other spell. You don't just summon the happiness inside your head. You're soul-bound to what you summon. Creatures, bound to your soul. Fight for you. Stay beside you. A companion for the big and small._

* * *

Harry was a twelve year old boy, a student of Hogwarts. It was his second year, and he had just finished his class.

The words he had learned kept echoing in his head. 'Creatures, bound to your soul.' Boy, he couldn't wait to learn how to use it.

Wanting to learn more about the spell, he headed to the library, to study the wonders of the Patronus.

"L. M. N," said Harry as he searched through the shelves for the book he seeked.

"Found it!" He took the book from the shelf and looked at the cover. 'Patronus, Spirits of Happiness'. As Harry was about to open his find, he heard a voice.

"Researching once again, are ya'?" It was Ron, Harry's best mate.

"Yea, but this is better than the usual," said Harry casually.

"Well, I wanna see it then," said Ron, wanting to know everything, as usual. Harry passed the book over to Ron, hoping he would actually find it interesting.

"Harry," said Ron in disappointment, "It's just studies about whatever the damn we were learnin' about in class."

"But it's not just some learning!" Harry replied to Ron.

"Well, you can have fun doing your nerdy stuff. Kay?" said Ron. And with that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Now, it was dark. Harry was in his dorm, reading his book under the light of his lamp.

"Hedwig, do you think I'm a nerd? I mean, I'm just trying to do some research," said Harry to his snow-white owl. Hedwig gave a couple tweets, which in his language meant, 'Yea you're a nerd alright. So hooked up in your studies you forgot to feed me! Grr, one day I'll show you. You will regret everything you have done to Hedwig, Potter!'

"Looks like it's feeding time!" said Harry in a cheerful tone. Hedwig gave another tweet. 'Well, I guess I could make an exception.' And with that, he dug into the little seed pellets laid out for him. Harry turned back to his book. He read from where he left off:

_Casting Patronus_  
_To cast Patronus and summon the creature soul-bound to you, you must follow these few steps._

_Step 1, Fill your mind with some of the happiness moments of your days. Clear your mind of your darkest times and losses._

_Step 2, Hold out your wand in front of you. Now focus the energy of happiness in your mind and keep a firm grip on your wand._

_Step 3, Give your wand a little wave and yell 'Expecto Patronum! Your happy thoughts will flow from your wand in a cloud of blue dust and out will pop your soul creature_

'Seems simple enough' Harry thought to himself. He decided that it had been enough for that day, so he rolled onto his bed, and tried to go to sleep.

While he tossed and turned in his bed, he thought to himself, 'What is the true power that comes with this Patronus?' Soon after that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Now, Harry wasn't the only one that had become fascinated with the Patronus. There was someone else that had found out about this spell. Voldemort, the 'Dark Lord' had heard of these soul-bound creatures, and had made it his duty to summon one of these creatures, and use them to fulfill his evil deeds. He just needed to find out how to cast the spell.

Voldemort started laughing uncontrollably, just thinking about what he could do with the power. But what is he planning to do?

THE PATRONUS


	2. Chapter 2 - Kurai

_DONG! DONG!_

The owls perched on the roof of Hogwarts' towers took off into the air at the sound of the bells. It was finally the day.

The day, wizards and witches of the sixth grade, left Hogwarts for the Patronus League.

Everyone else were stuck inside the Hogwarts, taking classes. They could only dream what it was like at the League.

Hermione Granger, up at the dinging of the bells, rushed upstairs from her dorm into the Gryffindor common room, to watch her peers leave.

Once she reached the final staircase, a crowd of red and yellow blocked her path.

Everyone else of the Gryffindor house was waiting for the door to open, all except two.

"Come on Harry!" Ron Weasley shouldered the door to Harry's dorm. "We're going to miss the ceremony!"

From inside the room, several tweets and flaps were heard. Hedwig gave a shriek, 'Do you really want to miss your heroes leave?!'

The green eyed boy woke up with a start. "The ceremony!"

Not caring about changing out of his pyjamas, Harry burst out the door, knocking Ron onto the floor.

"Ouch?"

"There's no time!" Harry rushed down the halls, up the stairs, waited for it to turn, ran up and into the crowd.

Ron was only just able to catch up with him before the doors to the common room were opened.

Hermione turned around as everyone else walked in. "Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

Harry pulled the collar of his pyjama shirt down. "I have no idea."

And with that, Harry and Ron took off with the rest of the crowd, Hermione following behind some time after.

"Welcome, everyone." Mrs Minerva McGonagall faced the crowd. "We are gathered here today to watch your grade six peers leave for the Patronus League. May everyone wish another good luck."

High commotion rose through the students of the Gryffindor house, as they wished eachother the best of luck at the league.

"Now may the grade sixes release their Patronus partners and take off on your broomstick out the window." Ms McGonagall faced the row of peers, their wands ready.

Harry recognized each and every one of the creatures released, thus proving his nerdiness.

"Oh, there's Pikachu. And Squirtle! Oh, that Mareep looks marvelous!" Harry kept fantasizing about his dream of become a Patronus wielder.

"Harry," said Hermione, facing the ready-for-bed Harry. "Stop it, please."

Harry, not hearing his friend's words, went on. "Nice Purrloin there! Mudkip! Oh how I want a Durant!"

It was only when all the peers had left, Harry stopped acting like a lunatic. "Let's go."

Just as the trio made their way to the stairs, they were stopped by a certain voice. "You there!"

The three turned around to face a very concerned Mrs McGonagall. "Harry, change into your robes. Then come with me and your other friends."

Harry soon returned in his cape and grey pants, his scarf dangling from his head. "Ready, ma'dam."

"Follow." And by their strict orders, the trio did.

Down a few staircases, waited for them to turn, down a few more, waited for it to turn.

Just before the next staircase turned, Hermione asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Why, you three are going to get your Patronus early, seeing how much you seem to like them."

"What do you mean?"

Ms McGonagall paused. "Well, all the other grade two students don't seem to really care about receiving the Patronus charm. It's strange, when I was in grade two I was very excited indeed."

Finally, they arrived at a chamber door, Harry giggling with glee.

"Harry." Ron faced his friend. "Your scaring me now."

"Alohamora!" Old McGonagall's wand lit up, and opened the giant door.

Inside, was a practical little chamber, a couple stools, a mirror, and walls made of glass.

"Hey there, Potter."

Harry turned to face a certain blonde rival. "Malfoy."

Draco turned his head. "Seems like I'm not the only one looking forward to a weapon."

"For the last time, Draco. The Patronus charm is NOT a weapon!" McGonagall said, for about the twentieth time.

"Humph. See if I care." Draco turned away.

"Alright children, line up and wait to attempt to cast your Patronus."

Draco sat at the stool, watching as the others lined up.

"Hermione, give it your best shot."

Hermione closed her eyes and held out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The end of her wand gave a fizzle. "Better luck next time, I guess."

"Ron, summon!"

Without thinking, Ron yelled out the magic words. "Expecto Patronum!"

"Ron, please. At least try!"

Harry stood at the front of the line, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Harry, your turn."

Harry held out his wand, eyes shut as he thought of the happiest things that had happened to him.

He thought, and thought, and thought. 'What happy things?'

He had lost his parents, he had almost been killed, he had been living with weirdest people on earth.

Harry gave a sigh, then said the magic words. "Expecto Patronum."

_POOF_

A blue spark flew out of the wand, and smashed into the mirror.

_SMASH!_

The glass crumbled to the ground, leaving the others in shock.

"Harry!"

He opened his eyes, and looked into the mirror.

Instead of seeing the cracked person he should have seen, a purple, fox-like creature stood there, staring at him.

No one else could see it, just him.

"Zorua?"

The fox-like creature flew out of the mirror, leaping onto to the nerdy boy that was now its owner.

"Harry, your Patronus is a Zorua!" burst out Hermione.

"My turn!"

The trio turned to see a now standing up Draco Malfoy. They had forgotten he was even there!

"Why, okay then." Ms McGonagall looked surprised.

He closed his eyes, and thought about the time he first harassed Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!"

_POOF!_

Everyone ducked as the blue spark flew over their heads, this time NOT smashing into the wall.

_Clink!_

The spark vanished into the air, leaving a small, rat-like creature.

"Patrat!" Draco went running for his new-found friend.

"Harry," said McGonagall. "Do you want to give a nickname to Zorua?"

"Kurai." Harry looked around. "Kurai."


	3. Chapter 3 - First Battle

"Potter!"

Harry turned away from his new partner to face Draco.

"I challenge you to a Patronus battle! Me and Ratto will take you down!"

Ms McGonagall turned to Draco, following Harry's gaze. "Oh please, Draco. Have some patience."

"Patience?" Draco hissed. "Why should I be patient for Potter over here?"

"You don't have to be..." Harry stood up, Kurai giving a growl.

"Please, boys will you just get along?" Ms McGonagall raised her tone of voice.

"Ratto! Tackle!" Draco pointed at his rival's Patronus.

"Kurai!" Harry jumped. "Dodge!"

"Harry!" yelled Hermione, worrying for her friend's safety in a Patronus battle.

"Scratch!"

Kurai ran up to the opposing Patrat, her fur blowing in the wind rushing at her.

"Ratto! Growl!"

The rat-like creature let out a shriek before the fox could lay a finger on him, making Kurai cower in fear.

"Kurai! Scratch, now!"

"Please boys," Ms McGonagall said. "We're going to attract attention!"

Just as Kurai charged up to finish Ratto, noises were heard from above.

Harry looked up, and saw a crowd.

Students of Gryffindor and Slytherin were cheering on from the transparent roof above.

A shriek was heard. Ratto lay on the floor, evaporating into blue dust.

Kurai stood above the corpse, breathing heavily as the dust retracted into Draco's wand.

"I have, uh, Quidditch to attend to!" Draco burst out the doors of the chamber, his face buried in his hands.

"Well done, Harry." Ms McGonagall headed to the doors. "You're not a bad keeper if I do say so myself."

_SLAM_

The doors shut. "Well, that was pretty neat, Harry." Ron turned to his friend.

"Thanks." Harry looked down at where Kurai was, but he wasn't there.

"I have a question." Hermione asked. "How come it was only you that got the Patronus charm right out of the three of us?

"Hermione, you think too much. Ron, you don't think at all." Harry giggled.

"I guess that does explain it, in ways," said Hermione. "But Draco?"

"I have NO idea." Harry let out another giggle, which made everyone laugh.

"Harry, are you gonna sign up for the Quidditch league?" Ron asked.

"No thanks. I want to save room for studies."

"Same here." Hermione smiled.

"Hopefully my Patronus likes Quidditch." Ron sighed. "But it probably won't."

Harry looked back up. The crowd had gone.

"Lunch!" yelled Harry, so they burst out of the room, off to the mess hall.

Little did they know that dark times were to come...


	4. Chapter 4 - Hide and Seek

_Munch! Munch! Snap snap!_

The mess hall was filled with the sounds of munching and crunching on chocolate frogs and caramel apples.

Everyone sat in their allocated house tables, with food piling up to the roof.

Why, you ask, are they eating so much? Well, don't you remember? It's a big day today!

The elder witches and wizards had flown about half way to the Patronus League, their partners guiding them through the blizzards that damaged them.

"I don't think I can eat anymore..." Hermione sighed, covered in chocolate stains.

"Me either," said Harry. "What about you Ron?"

"OM NOM NOM NOM!" Ron dug his face into the bowl before him, not listening to his friends' words.

"Ron?" Harry said again.

Ron looked up from his plate, looking as if they had appeared out of nowhere. "Yes?"

"Never mind..." sighed Harry, clearly seeing that his question had been answered.

"Ron, I thought you wanted to play Quidditch?" said Hermione.

"I do." Ron looked up from his plate. "What about it?"

"Shouldn't you be eating...healthier?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh, yes?" said Ron sarcastically.

"Well do so." Hermione turned away.

"They're apples... Just because they're coated in caramel it doesn't change the fact that they're apples."

"It kinda does..." Harry said.

"Oh well, the past is the past." Ron put down the plate he had wiped clean and left for the courtyard. "See ya at Quidditch!"

"See you," Harry said as he turned back to the half-eaten turkey in front of him.

"How can he eat that much and still have energy for Quidditch?" Hermione asked the green-eyed boy we all know and love.

"I have no idea!" Harry started laughing. "And don't get me started on how everyone else here can do it!"

Hermione gave a giggle along with Harry, but stopped and turned to the window. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Harry.

_RUMBLE! CRASH!_

"Never mind..."

The windows shook in sync with the floors. What was happening?

Everyone else soon caught on to the strange noises, even old Albus Dumbledore suspected something was wrong.

A high commotion rose through the halls, as everyone discussed what they thought the noises might be. You'd thing they'd be more stressful!

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the mess hall, the only sound to be heard was a crunch of an apple.

"I said quiet!" boomed Dumbledore once more. He turned to face the shaking windows, to see dark clouds and lightning outside.

"Everyone stay here," said Dumbledore as he stood up with the other teachers. "Hagrid! You watch the students."

"Yes, mister Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid was now noticable in the chairs at the front, if he wasn't before.

As the teachers and professors walked out of the hall into the corridors behind, commotion once again rose through the many students of Hogwarts.

Hagrid was fine with the children doing what they wanted and decided on something. "Let's play hide 'n seek."

Everyone stopped talking and faced the shaggy man. Was he really suggesting that they play a game in a time like this?

"Yes, everyone. I'll have a couple of people as the seekers, and everyone else are the hiders, okay?"

Everyone hummed in agreement. "But where are we supposed to hide if we have to stay here?"

"Hmm..." Hagrid stroked his beard as he thought. "Don't worry about Dumbledore for this once. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Hagrid just HAD to tempt fate, didn't he now?

"Yes I did..." Hagrid said in reply to the murmurs going through the students. "It'll be alright. It's not like You-Know-Who's gonna join in, isn't it?" Hagrid said, tempting fate once again.

"One. Two. Three..." someone started counting. It was a bit of a raspy voice yet it wasn't exactly recognizable.

Everyone broke out, running through the corridors, toilets, stairs and chambers looking for a hiding spot.

Harry was just able to grab Hermione through all the running students, but he was wondering about something. "Where's Ron?"

"Isn't he at Quidditch?" asked Hermione. "Wait... Oh no!"

The two looked out the window to see a figure on a broomstick flying through the dark clouds, dodging strikes of lightning.

But there was another figure. Something flying right beside him. What was it?

"We have to go after him!" said Harry as he broke through the crowd of students looking for a hiding place. "We have to!"

"He he he..."

The same raspy voice was heard giggling somewhere. Who was it and what was it up to?

"It's time to show my true powers to these pitiful students!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Quid

"Woo hoo!"

Ron flew around on his broomstick in the dark clouds, looking for the other Quidditch players. Little did he know that a little something was jetting after him.

"Hello?" he shouted as he hit the ground. He looked through the window of the Hogwarts castle to see everyone running around. "Am I missing something?"

"Looks like they've ditched me," he said as he realized what was happening. "Never mind that, I'm gonna practice Quidditch myself!"

He turned around and took off on his broomstick, suddenly hearing a fluttering sound. "What's that?"

He quickly turned around. Nothing. He turned to the other side. Nothing.

"I'm just being stupid again," Ron said as he flew off to the practice goals. Once he arrived there, he picked up a ball and flew around the goals, throwing them in, darting to the other side and catching it.

"It's not quite the same without anyone else here to play," he said, "but it's still fun! I'm going to become better than them all!"

_Fizzle. Fizzle._

"Huh?" Ron turned around, to see where that annoying sound was coming from. "What's this?!"

It was Pidove, the bird Patronus! "My Patronus?"

It was clear to Ron what had happened, well, atleast what he thought happened. Everyone had ditched him to make him feel better about himself and help him summon his Patronus!

"Thirty three. thirty four," a raspy voice could be heard in the distance. "Thirty six, thrity seven."

"Is some one following me?" asked Ron to no one in paticular. "Hello?"

"Fourty three, fourty four, fourty five," the voice kept going. "Fourty seven, fourty eight..."

"Excuse me," said Ron to the nothingness, "What are you counting to?"

There was a pause, then the voice broke out, "Fifty."

_BOOM!_

The Hogwarts castle wall blew up in a jet of green, as screams echoed all around. Pidove gave a shriek.

"Come on, Quid!" Ron yelled at his Patronus, and they flew up until they could see the entire Hogwarts castle, crumbling down, down, down...

Even from this high they could here screams and everyone running around.

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked Quid (Which is what he called his Pidove, after his favorite sport.).

Quid gave a tweet. Which probably meant yes.

"Ron!"

Ron looked down from his broomstick to see Hermione and Harry looking up at him, Kurai too. "Voldemort's here!"

Quid flew down and Ron followed. "What are we meant to do?"

"We fight." Hermione smirked.


End file.
